Que sera, sera
by charis13
Summary: Ginny meurt pendant la bataille finale. Harry part chercher la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt. OS pas franchement marrant. COMPLETE


Résumé : Ginny meurt pendant la bataille finale. Harry part chercher la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt.

Rating : T

**Un petit OS assez dérangeant que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que je me décide à publier, en espérant que ça vous plombera pas trop le moral. Basé sur une chanson connue interprétée ici par Pink Martini dont je donne le lien et les détails à la fin. Comment aurait réagi Harry si Ginny était morte lors de la bataille finale ? Je vous préviens c'est loin d'être drôle.**

**Que sera sera**

Voldemort est mort.

J'ai gagné. Enfin. On va enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble, Ginny !... Ginny ?

Où es-tu ma chérie ? J'ai attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps ! Ginny, on va enfin pouvoir s'aimer, en toute sécurité ! Ginny, je l'ai tué, pour toi, je t'aime tellement. Ginny, pourquoi te caches-tu ? Je suis tellement désolé pour ton frère, ma chérie, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. On aidera Georges, on aidera tes parents, on sera tous ensemble, on vivra heureux. Une famille, meurtrie mais toujours en vie pour aider les survivants.

Parce qu'il faut assumer, pour ceux qui restent.

On prendra Teddy avec nous, le temps qu'Andromeda se remette de la mort de son mari. On s'entrainera pour lorsqu'on aura nos propres enfants. Combien en veux-tu ? Moi, j'en veux au moins trois. Pour qu'ils puissent compter les uns sur les autres, s'entraider si jamais un jour on n'est plus là. Pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble, grandir et un jour se marier, comme nous. Au fait, Ginny, t'ai-je dit que je veux t'épouser ? Tu auras la plus belle bague de fiançailles qu'il y ait, et on aura une grande cérémonie, comme dans les films. Tu auras une traine tellement grande qu'il faudra une armée d'enfants pour la porter, des demoiselles d'honneur avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles qui ne comprendront pas qu'on se dit oui pour la vie, qui seront juste contentes de jeter des pétales de roses sur ton passage.

Et ensuite on s'enfuira pendant le repas, quand personne ne nous verra, et on partira en voyage de noces, où tu veux. J'aimerais voir le sud de la France, il parait que c'est si beau.

Bien sûr, il faudra d'abord enterrer nos morts, faire notre deuil. Pauvre Remus ! Dire qu'il a attendu si longtemps pour accepter d'être heureux avec Dora. Ils auraient pu avoir bien plus de temps tous les deux. J'espère au moins qu'il a retrouvé ses amis là-haut. Sirius, papa, maman… J'espère qu'ils ne se disputeront pas trop, avec Severus. S'il a enfin trouvé le repos. Maugrey arrivera en trombe et criera « Vigilance Constante ! » et tout le monde le traitera de paranoïaque. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver au Paradis ? Ils pourront en rire avec Fred, et toutes les étoiles riront avec eux.

Tout le monde me serre dans ses bras, et moi je ne te vois toujours pas. Tous ces visages en larmes… Ne comprennent-ils pas que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ? Le jour où je vais te faire ma demande ! Je suis sûr que tous ceux qui sont tombés aujourd'hui auraient voulu que l'on soit heureux de notre victoire.

Ginny ?

Je sors enfin de la Grande Salle, et m'écarte un peu de la foule en pleurs. Des pleurs et des sourires mélangés. Comme des enfants épuisés par leur journée qui se défoulent en pleurant. Avant d'aller enfin se reposer. Tout le monde a l'air si… soulagé. Un peu comme lorsqu'on ampute une jambe gangrénée. On pleure la perte du membre, mais le corps est sain, Merlin merci. On a été choisi pour être le corps, ma Ginny, et on va apprendre à s'en sortir sans notre jambe. Pour Teddy. Pour Ron et Hermione. Pour toute ta famille. Notre famille.

Ca aurait pu être moi à la place de Fred, ou bien Hermione. Ca ne te rappelle pas cette chanson que tu chantais parfois, quand je te demandais si un jour on serait heureux ? Si un jour tout ça s'arrêterait, si je gagnerais, si je pourrais enfin vivre avec toi ? Tu me regardais en souriant, et tu chantais à pleins poumons :

_« Que sera, sera_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que sera, sera"_

Tu étais si belle, dans ces moments-là, avec ta magnifique chevelure de feu qui dansait autour de ton visage parsemé d'étoiles… Bien sûr tu es toujours belle. Mais là, tu semblais si pleine de vie ! Peu importe ce qui arrivera, laissons l'avenir venir, ce n'est pas notre rôle que de connaître le futur. Et regarde ! Qui aurait pu croire que le futur serait tel que nous l'espérions, ou presque ? Qui aurait pu croire que je vaincrai Voldemort ? En tout cas je n'y croyais pas moi-même, c'est pour dire !

Ginny ? Pourquoi es-tu allongée par terre ?...

Je m'approche de toi, et la première chose à laquelle je pense est que tu t'es endormie après toutes ces émotions. Si tu pouvais m'entendre, tu me trouverais bête ! Et tu es là, au seuil de la porte d'entrée du château, pendant que je me marre à l'idée que tu te serais bien moquée de moi.

Comme une mariée que son amour aurait laissée tomber en la portant pour franchir le seuil de leur maison.

Qui serait assez bête pour faire cela ? Sans doute quelqu'un de très maladroit, comme Neville. N'empêche qu'il a été plutôt adroit en tranchant la tête de ce serpent, tu ne trouves pas ? Quel coup de maître ! On se serait cru dans un film américain comme regardait Dudley. Tchack !

Tu m'attendais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je te porte pour entrer en terrain conquis, pour montrer que désormais, et même si la cérémonie n'a pas encore eu lieu, tu es ma femme pour la vie. Je me baisse et te prends doucement dans mes bras. Tu ne pèse quasiment rien. Tu as du maigrir, à force de te faire du souci pour les autres, enfermée chez Tante Muriel. J'ai l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose. Je te regarde en ayant l'impression que la tendresse que j'éprouve peut couler par mes yeux, que je peux t'envoyer tout mon amour rien qu'en te regardant.

On passe la porte de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde nous regarde. Pour une fois, je suis heureux d'être le centre de l'attention. Que tout le monde voie que je t'aime. Molly hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, à ma droite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'ai toujours cru qu'elle serait d'accord pour qu'on se marie. D'accord, tu n'es pas majeure, mais je veux bien attendre un peu, il n'y a pas de problème. Ron arrive en courant, pourquoi fait-il cette tête ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'aime pas qu'on bécote sa sœur en public, mais je ne fais que te porter ! Il t'arrache à moi, il te serre dans ses bras. Ron, calme-toi, tout va bien.

Ron ? Ginny ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas réveillée ? Ginny ! Relève-toi, ma chérie, ta famille est là ! Mon cœur, mon amour, ma douce, tu te sens bien ? Ginny !

Je sens tout à coup Hermione qui se jette sur moi et qui me serre. Pourquoi es-tu désolée, Hermione ? Parce que Ginny est… Partie ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? On allait se marier ! Je vais la chercher, la raisonner, elle ne peut pas partir comme ça. Pas au moment où j'allais lui promettre de l'aimer jusqu'à…

Je cours dans la forêt. Où ai-je pu faire tomber cette satanée pierre ? Ginny, pourquoi rien n'est simple avec toi ?

Là ! Un éclat plus brillant que les autres sur le sol de feuilles mortes. Je le prends dans ma main en pensant à mon amour. Elle est là, en face de moi, elle me regarde avec des yeux si tristes. Sa chevelure est toute terne. Les étoiles de ses joues se sont éteintes.

Ginny, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Attends, je m'agenouille, c'est plus correct. Ginny, veux-tu être ma femme ?

Comment ça, c'est impossible, ma chérie ? Mais Voldemort est vaincu, c'est fini, on est libre ! Tu dis que tu es prisonnière ? Prisonnière de qui ? Je viens te chercher, te sauver, mon amour !

Pas tout de suite ? D'accord, je vais d'abord m'occuper de tes parents, de tes frères. Oui, je prendrais soin d'eux, je te le promets.

Je vais les voir, les Weasley au grand complet. Je leur dis tout va bien, je vais aller chercher Ginny. Molly me dit que c'est trop tard, ils l'ont déjà emmenée, mon chéri. Emmenée où ? Il faut que je la retrouve ! Vous comprenez, je lui ai fait ma demande, et je ne lui ai même pas offert de bague de fiançailles ! Elle doit me détester, maintenant, croire que je suis un radin.

Molly éclate en sanglots alors qu'Arthur pose sa main sur mon épaule et serre très fort. Oui, je sais, j'ai carrément manqué de prévoyance sur ce coup là, mais je vais me rattraper, promis ! Et elle me pardonnera.

Andromeda est là, elle me tend Teddy. Il dort, m'explique-t-elle. Je dois l'emmener ailleurs, elle va s'occuper des corps. D'accord, je réponds. Il est si beau, avec sa touffe de cheveux violets ! Regarde, Ginny, ça irait si bien avec tes cheveux. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le prendre ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! C'est vrai, tu dois être trop fatiguée, il commence à être lourd, à son âge ! Viens, Ginny, on rentre à la maison.

Je borde Teddy dans le petit lit à barreaux que j'ai trouvé dans une des pièces du Square Grimmaud. Il a l'air si paisible, mon cœur. On serra de bons parents. Viens, allons en faire d'autres ! Ils seront comme des frères, ils se soutiendront.

Je tends ma main vers ton beau visage si triste. Je voudrais sécher tes larmes, mais ma main te traverse. Tu es comme une galaxie. Mais tes étoiles se sont éteintes, ma chérie. Mon soleil.

Quoi ? Tu voudrais repartir ? Tu veux surement rentrer au Terrier ! Comment n'ai-je pas pensé que tu aimerais peut être voulu rester avec ta famille pour la veillée funèbre ? Je ne suis pas un fiancé très prévoyant, je te demande de m'excuser. Tu me pardonnes ? Merci mon cœur.

Tu t'effaces. Au revoir ma chérie. On se revoit très vite. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma main à l'endroit exact où tu te trouvais, quelques instants auparavant. Au revoir, mon cœur.

*******************

Je me réveille dans des draps froids malgré la chaleur de ce début juin. Froid et poussiéreux, me dis-je en toussant sous l'effet du nuage de poussière que j'ai soulevé en me redressant. Les événements de la veille me reviennent. Fred. Tonks. Remus. Ginny…

Non, tu étais là, hier, j'en suis sûr ! Tu ne peux pas être morte ! Je veux t'aimer, te serrer dans mes bras, respirer l'odeur si particulière de tes cheveux quand le vent les fait voler !

Des pleurs retentissent dans la maison. Teddy ! Je descends précipitamment. Je le prends entre mes mains tremblantes. Il me regarde comme si c'était la fin du monde. Il a raison. Le monde vient de s'arrêter. Je le serre un peu plus précautionneusement entre mes mains. Je remonte jusqu'à notre… ma chambre. La pierre est là où je l'avais laissée, sur l'édredon poussiéreux et délavé. Une maison hantée pour notre première nuit à deux. Mes jambes tremblent désormais autant que mes mains, alors que Teddy hurle de plus en plus fort. Mes oreilles me font mal. Je pose Teddy délicatement au milieu du lit, et me saisit de la pierre, avec appréhension.

Mon hurlement de désespoir couvrit les pleurs de Teddy. Tu étais bien là, comme séparée de moi par un voile, et je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre. Tu étais morte.

Je le savais, bien sûr, et ce depuis le moment où je t'ai vue sur le seuil de la Grande Porte. Je croyais que ce n'était pas irréversible, que tout pouvais encore s'arranger. Comme j'ai été bête, ma Ginny. Je croyais que je te sauverais. Et au lieu de ça, je t'ai empêchée d'aller en paix. Je t'ai retenue par pur égoïsme. Et toi tu souffrais que je t'empêche de partir. Que je te retienne parmi les vivants.

Maman arrive, derrière toi. Elle me sourit d'un air désolé, et te prends par les épaules. J'ai l'impression de regarder le miroir du Rised. Fred est juste derrière toi, il me regarde avec un doux sourire. Un sourire d'excuse. Il se place à tes côtés et te fait un signe de la tête pour que tu le suives.

Un instant après tu as disparu. Je me retrouve seul, avec Teddy, et cette maison est trop vide, trop morte. Je l'attrape dans mes bras et me précipite vers la cheminée.

Au Terrier, tout le monde est habillé en noir. C'est Ron que je vois en premier. Il se relève à mon approche. Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux sont deux trous béants, totalement vides. Mon cœur se brise à cet instant. J'ai si mal, Ron. Si mal.

Molly arrive dans la cuisine. Ses yeux sont tellement secs. Comme si elle avait pleuré pour toute sa vie. Elle me prend sans un mot Teddy des bras, et il arrête tout à coup de pleurer. Hermione vient de passer la porte. Elle s'approche lentement, comme une vieille femme qui aurait vu mourir tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Ron la serre dans ses bras. Et là, je m'effondre.

Mes pleurs coulent doucement sur le carrelage de la cuisine miteuse. Une flaque se forme à l'endroit où repose ma tête. Je me tords de douleur. Ma poitrine va éclater tellement elle me fait mal. Je ne peux plus respirer tellement je pleure. Molly retient Hermione qui allait se pencher sur moi. Il faut me laisser réaliser, dit-elle. Il faut que je fasse mon deuil.

**************************

Je suis debout devant ton cercueil. Toute ta famille est là. On regarde tous la petite boîte de bois qui descend doucement dans la terre. Une bonne terre sur laquelle pousse un gazon abondant. Je suis sûr que des fleurs vont pousser par-dessus la tienne. Des centaines de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, qui rappelleront à tous à quel point tu étais vivante. Je me baisse et saisit une poignée de terre humide. La jette par-dessus toi.

Un monticule de terre te recouvre à présent. L'un après l'autre, tous les gens qui t'ont aimée déposent des fleurs sur ta tombe. Une petite plaque en marbre entre mes mains. A ma fiancée. Molly trouve encore quelques larmes à verser lorsque je la dépose.

Elle est si belle, ta tombe, quand j'y pense. Jamais tombe n'a été plus fleurie. Tu aurais aimé, c'est un vrai déluge de couleurs. Une avalanche de vie. Comme tu l'étais, toi.

Andromeda essaie de calmer Teddy qui pleure de nouveau. Des larmes s'écoulent dans les rides profondes de son visage. Une Black ne pleure pas, dit-elle, mais elle a cessé d'être une Black en épousant un né moldu. Que va-t-elle devenir ? Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir à son âge, toute seule, avec un enfant si jeune ? Je lui réponds que je l'aiderai, bien sûr, mais dans ma tête, j'ai envie d'hurler à pleins poumons, comme Ginny le faisait, avant :

« Que sera, sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que sera sera

What will be, will be".

Fin

**********************************************************************************

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Chanson : Pink Martini, Que sera sera**

**Traduction du couplet :**

_**« Ce qui sera, sera**_

_**Quel qu'il soit, qu'il soit**_

_**Ce n'est pas à nous de voir le futur**_

_**Ce qui sera, sera »**_

**Chanson entière sur youtube : (enlever les espaces)**

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v=FGuifmAGHZ0**

**Les paroles sont disponibles sur internet, si vous ne les trouvez pas, mp moi, je vous les enverrai. Magnifique chanson, à connaître.**


End file.
